Forgotten History
by ZetaCommand
Summary: The world of Remnant is a cruel and unforgiving place. Monstrous Grimm roam the lands intent on ending mankind's brief existence in the world. The four kingdoms and its hunters stand as beacons of hope in the dark world. However, as the next generation of hunters will soon discover peace has a price and some secrets refuse to remain buried...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Vale

**RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Welcome to Vale

Two weeks ago…

"Move it people!" the armored man growled into his transmitter, "We're on a tight schedule!"

"Unless this mech can carry more than one crate Halley" Jacob answered back, "we'll be stuck at moving one container at a time!" There a dull metallic thud as the crate was deposited on the concrete.

The man called Halley checked his watch. They only had a few minutes left to remove and load everything on to the waiting bullheads outside of the warehouse.

"Roof, status?"

"Scope's clean, nothing going on up here man." Came the reply. "Seriously? Are you going to check in every minute or what?"

"I'm just being careful!" Halley retorted.

He rubbed his head for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. This was the strangest job he'd ever had as a mercenary. Their employer had contacted them months ago for a job that would be the first among a series of heists. At first everything went smoothly. The early ones were no-brainers, grab a few dust crystals, fuel, and even fabric materials… And then everything changed. The targets became increasingly harder and put them at risk with open conflict with their targets on more than one occasion. Like this one.

The Schnee Dust Company was a household name, often hailed as the premier dust company in the world. Based in the Kingdom of Atlas, but having branches in all of the kingdoms and most of the outlying towns, to say its reach stretched far and wide was an understatement. Their revenue came from selling everything from car parts to military-grade Dust and aggressive marketing. However, what was less known about the company was how far it went to elevate itself or its secret deals with the military of Atlas. Aside from brutally, though not openly, putting down its competitors on the market, media critics and even activists, the company also developed and manufactured, apart from existing military hardware, prototype weapons.

For security reasons, the weapons themselves were never built and delivered to the customer. Instead, the materials were shipped and manufactured at some secret on-site industrial complex, likely guarded by trained professionals or even military personnel.

That's what this is… Halley thought. Our client is probably some up and coming competitor who thinks he has one too many balls to spare.

"What is taking so long?" A disembodied voice asked over the comm frequency.

"Nothing, Mr. Hood" Halley reassured his client's agent. Voice distorter, probably a false name too. "There have been no complications; we should finish slightly ahead of schedule."

"Good. Good." Came the reply. "My employer has found your service satisfactory, and has arranged a fitting reward for your services."

There was a click, signaling the end of conversation.

Halley's relief quickly evaporated when he heard a metallic screech. One of the cargo containers slipped from the mech carrying it, resulting in its door opening.

He signaled the operator to cut his comms. After he complied, Halley checked the contents to see if there was any damage.

"Close it up," He ordered, "bring it outside and act like nothing happened."

Halley exhaled as the mech moved away.

Droids.

Not the latest model, but with firepower good enough for anyone who could afford it. What made it unusual was that the manifest said this warehouse only had parts to manufacture droids, not fully built units. Halley smiled to himself as he reactivated his comms. It looked like his hunch about his mysterious employer's identity was right after all.

Minutes later the warehouse had been emptied of the cargo listed. Four unmarked bullheads hovered like fat insects, already locking their cargo clamps onto the containers. A fifth bullhead was curiously devoid of any such mechanism.

The agent was waiting outside monitoring their progress. He noticed Halley approaching him.

"Your payment is in there." The agent said without preamble, indicating the fifth bullhead. "Plus a bonus my employer saw fit to give you. We'll be in touch"

With that, the agent walked towards the last bullhead and boarded it via its lowered side winch.

"Hey! Check this out Halley!" Jacob called as the airships flew away.

For the second time that night Halley was surprised. Inside the bullhead left behind was a large amount of weapons and military gear.

"What about the money?" Halley asked amidst the cheers and congratulatory pats.

Friendly jeers and laughter erupted at their leader's inability to relax.

"On the pilot's seat," Jacob replied "checked it myself."

"Good." Halley said. "Money we can spend freely, but weapons are only useful when we're working. We can use these in the next job they give us but try paying for those dancers you guys like so much with ACP rounds."

More laughter.

"So you know, I've been thinking…" Jacob said as he flew the airship flew over the city of Vale. "After we unload the gear, how about you join us for a change at that bar I've been telling you about?"

"You've told me a dozen times already how hot the owner is Jake." Halley snorted. "I practically have a picture of her in my head."

"Well yeah, but the girls in the club also get-"

"-a little wild. Yeah, you told me that too."

"C'mon!" Jacob pressed. "That's why I counted the money before checking out the gear! You won't have an excuse to bail out this time."

The rest of the group picked up on the conversation and began to needle Halley to accept.

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not dancing."

"Who says we dance when we're over there?"

Cheers erupted among the other mercenaries and Halley swore that his long time friend and partner had the biggest grin ever on his face.

"I'll introduce you to-"

Jacob's sentence was cut short when a massive explosion rocked the airship. Fire blossomed from the rear, engulfing those unlucky enough to be seated behind the pilot seats.

"Shit! Oh Shit!" Jacob cursed as he fought the controls.

We've been betrayed! was Halley's last thought as the burning airship hurtled towards the city like a comet.

There was nothing left of the group of mercenaries or any evidence of the incident that night as the bullhead crashed. The flammable liquids secretly mixed with weapons caused a massive inferno that took the Vale Fire Department hours to contain.

* * *

><p>"And that covers the investigation of the second airship accident of the month."<p>

"Thank you John. In other news, Vale continues to be plagued by a series of robberies committed by an unknown group. The group appears to be getting bolder as they recently robbed an entire warehouse belonging to the Schnee Dust Company containing a large quantity of Dust as well as other goods. The CEO of the world's largest Dust Company had this to say…"

The blonde didn't catch the statement, having walked out of hearing distance from the television. Her flight had arrived late in the evening and the nearby hotels from the airport were either full or booked in advance. She could have gotten a reservation for herself easily enough due to her family's status, but she told her father that she would make it on her own. He seemed to approve at the notion, but extracted a promise from her to keep away from seedier districts in Vale.

She remembered rolling her eyes back then. While she did have a habit of keeping to late hours, her nights out had purpose. They weren't spent on the awkward experiments that hormonal teenagers were so obsessed with. Still, it was the one of the conditions she had to put up with in order to enroll in Beacon Academy. One more harmless oath, and an easy one to keep at that.

She checked the map on her phone to make sure she was on the right track. The good thing about the hotels being booked was that she could do her personal errand first. It was after all the main reason why she was here. She only told her father half the truth. Becoming a hunter was a second priority, her personal mission came first.

She took in the sights, sounds and smells of the city, committing as much of the detail as she could to memory. So far Vale didn't seem too spectacular compared to the Atlesian capital. It was by no means a bad place; it simply had a subdued atmosphere to it. It was nothing like the Atlesian capital were you could see several nightclubs open or all-night movie theaters and generally people still up and about looking for some entertainment to pass the night. In sharp contrast, there were few people on the street in Vale and any bars that were open didn't look too cheerful or welcoming. It seemed as if everyone just kept to their business and ignored what was happening around them. This included the commotion ahead.

A group of four men were beating a bald, old man who could obviously not fight back. She sighed. It seemed that even Vale had its share of scum. Worse, no one seemed to be coming to help him or even call the police.

She could walk on and ignore this. Or she could draw unnecessary attention to herself on her first day in Vale.

One of the blows landed in the old man's gut causing him to collapse. He began to cough blood.

The lilac eyed girl made her choice.

"Okay boys, that's enough!"

The group stopped, eying the source of the voice. They saw a teenager with long blonde hair that was, unfortunately, hidden behind a massive bag strapped to her back. On each hand were bags slightly smaller than the one she carried on her back but no less heavy looking. She wore a light brown jacket with a fur collar, while her white pants ended on brown, knee-high boots. Despite the seemingly heavy burden she bore, the girl had an air confidence different from the horribly misplaced invincibility mindset of most teens around her age.

She looked like a tourist.

"This ain't no concern o yours blondie!" The apparent leader said dismissively.

"Yeah! Beat it or we're gonna beat you!" Another one said, approaching her threateningly.

As the thug reached within striking distance, the blonde lashed out with a powerful front kick, sending the man flying backwards.

"Get her!" the leader spat.

The two remaining thugs moved simultaneously, experienced in double-teaming a single opponent.

The lilac-eyed girl side-kicked the first thug and before her leg even descended, hit the other incoming opponent with a round-house with the other leg. Both thugs were flung in opposite directions. The leader wore a look of terror on his face, his prior smugness having vanished. To the untrained eye the attacks looked like it had happened in a single move. The teen did not look the least bit tired.

As he turned to run, the girl used an iota of her aura to propel herself forward, quickly closing the distance. Her boot connected squarely with the thug leader's back. As he groaned in pain on the pavement she moved forward and stomped on his hand, the one that he had used to hit the old man moments ago, eliciting a howl of pain.

Minutes later someone finally alerted the police. A couple of patrol cars and an ambulance were parked on the street, their lights flashing silently.

"We're going to need your name and take your statement on the incident, miss" the police officer said.

The girl just stood there, with her ridiculously large bags in tow. There was no emotion on her face as she eyed the old man being helped by medics and the thugs who were in equal need of medical attention, not just handcuffs.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." the police officer said reassuringly, mistaking her silence for reluctance. "We use it for filing charges and to corroborate anything the victim says. It makes it easier to lock guys like them up."

The girl turned to look at him.

"Yin Xiao Long"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, here it is, my first fanfic. This idea was originally just a one-shot RWBY fanfic centered on a conversation but I realized that the significance of it would be lost on most readers. There would be too many questions asked, and the readers would have to fill the void with their own theories. As such I worked on the idea until I had a rough draft of the plot (which I already have as of the moment) on what would take place in the story.<strong>

**While this chapter might be dull or a bit slow for some, rest assured that almost everything that happens has a purpose.**

**As to the main character's name…I can imagine your reaction already. But unless the internet lied to me half a dozen times, it appears to be a valid name. It also suits her purpose in the story.**

**Reviews are welcome of course.**


	2. Chapter 2: Monument

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

MONUMENT

Yin propped her head with her hand. She found a hotel close to the academy that welcomed guests at all hours. The room she chose was of moderate size, good enough for three people if a second and third bed were added. She flipped through channels aimlessly, nothing catching her interest. An observer would have noticed two things about her immediately if they stepped into the room at that moment. First, her long golden locks hung freely as if savoring its freedom after being sandwiched between her back and bag for hours. The other one was that her lovely lilac eyes had turned into a blood red color.

Yin was angry, very angry.

It had taken almost two hours before the police had finally let her go. She understood the procedure, but the legal system could sometimes be so tedious. After thanking her for the assistance and leaving, she checked the time and cursed. She wouldn't be able to keep her appointment at that hour.

She could easily sneak into the location but a girl carrying three heavy bags at night would send the wrong signal. Add to the fact that the night was dark, the moon showing most of its broken side that even if she brought a light she'd still struggle to see.

"Damn it!" Yin buried her face in the bed's pillow. She'll have to go there tomorrow, and this time there would be no stops.

As Yin drifted off to sleep, she hoped the person she was going to visit wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

Public transport was, to put it mildly, tense. The recent events in Vale had left the populace uneasy and even gloomier, at least in Yin's observation. However, Vale was a major city and in a major city you did what you had to do to survive. So it was off to work or whatever one did during the day for the average person.

Aside from the tight fit in the vehicle there was another problem. More than a few men were staring at her. To say she was attractive would have been the least eloquent way one could describe her. Aside from her golden hair, lilac eyes and smooth skin she carried an air of sureness about her. Where most people in Vale had a guarded posture about them, she walked she acted as if nothing could touch her which only added to her allure.

"I'd have to get a vehicle." She thought, growing uncomfortable under the stares. She was already beginning to miss her car back home and the privacy it offered but she couldn't bring it here.

The Academy had its own transports and a car while feasible, since not all of the academy professors and staff resided on campus, would attract too much attention. Attention was something Yin desperately wanted to avoid. It was one of those rare moments that she, her father agreed on. It would be much better to start off as an unknown. She began to consider what kind of vehicle she would get, if only to distract herself from the stares so she began to go over the factors to consider.

When in a city, space was a luxury. It would have to something small then. Fuel prices ranged from medium to high depending on the fuel magnates' appraisal of consumer's demands. Price of the vehicle was also of concern. It needed to be something anyone could afford but could be modified easily to suit her preferences…

After several minutes of walking from the bus stop, Yin arrived at her destination. The gates of the cemetery were wide open, allowing visitors to pay their respects to their departed loved ones.

It had been a long time since Yin had come here. She remembered a few hazy trips as a child, but she found that little had changed since all those years ago. The cemetery's grass was neatly cut and it gladdened her heart that the gravestones were kept clean of moss and other indications of neglect. A few strategically placed trees made the place larger than it seemed, making look like a field that stretched to the horizon. The feeling it evoked was one of serenity.

Despite her memory of the trips being a little bit blurred, she followed the path that led to the grave unerringly. Yin stopped at the gravestone and looked down. Someone had left flowers at the grave, red roses to be specific. She moved them aside and gazed at the emblem symbolizing fire. Rather than being just a crude carving onto the stone it was inlaid gold, chemically treated in such a manner to reflect any light that caught it.

The name on the grave was likewise treated, and whoever scribed it was good at what they did, making sure that anyone who read it knew who rested here:

Yang Xiao Long

"Hey mom," Yin greeted silently, "sorry but it took me a while…"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I decided to release both chapters at the same time in order to establish part of the time and setting. The specifics such as the number of years will be mentioned later. I've had some experience with stories that span generations starting with Frank Herbert's Dune and my experience was mostly positive. One example some of you may relate to is that short teaser J.K. Rowling released earlier this year about an adult Harry Potter visiting Hogwarts. Even as a person who has only read the first book it definitely caught my attention.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Gates of Beacon

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

THE GATES OF BEACON

The transports scheduled to take the trainees to Beacon were heavily guarded and the delay, if Yin heard the grumbling right, was due to being checked over thrice. The VPD had instituted the security measures in light of the recent "flight accidents" in recent weeks. They were dubbed as such since no group had come forward to claim responsibility. Whether it was true or not, the number of bullheads in Vale had decreased necessitating stringent measures until replacements could be found.

A few seconds after the transport lifted off Yin scanned the crowd to get a feel of her fellow trainees. Some looked experienced, while others had that first-time look on them. One of them was hunched over, breathing heavily as if he had run a few kilometers.

He straightened up and saw her looking at him. The boy had tan skin and blue hair that looked like a pro hairstylist had shaped it.

"That was close," He said with a grin, "almost didn't make it there."

"Right," Yin began to turn away, "well good thing you did."

"Hey! Wait!" he said, getting closer to her.

"My name's Nemo," he said introducing himself, "Nemo Vasilias, what's yours?"

"Yin" she answered as Yin made another motion of turning away when Nemo spoke up again. It seemed he was determined to have a conversation with her.

"So…what's a beauty like you doing all alone in this corner of the ship?"

Yin sighed. He certainly didn't waste any time.

Before she could think of a polite way saying "go away" Nemo suddenly leaned sideways to get a better view of the news report. Curious as to what had to be serious enough to distract Nemo in mid pick-up Yin looked as well. It was probably a riot or a terrorist attack or-

"And it has been confirmed by her agent, that teen singer Aria Schwann has retired from the music industry."

"Noooo!" Nemo yelled, eliciting surprised looks around him.

He looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Is it that big of deal?" Yin asked.

Nemo turned to her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Of course it is! You've heard her voice, right?"

Yin's look could only be interpreted in one way.

"What?! Are you serious?!" He asked, still in disbelief.

"No, no, no…" As Nemo began to mutter to himself, Yin took the opportunity to slowly edge away from the distraught fan.

Leaving the blue haired teen behind, Yin looked on out to the city, they would be arriving at Beacon in about half an hour. Other than an overhead map, this would be one of the few chances she would get of an aerial view of Vale. Exploration had its own merits, but prior knowledge would be useful in a tight spot. She noted several shops of interest which included a bookstore, the Vale Park, an open air café, and in the distance, the ruined silhouette of Patch Island…

* * *

><p>~Beacon Surveillance Room~<p>

The assistant headmistress observed the new arrivals like a storekeeper taking inventory through the numerous cameras hidden throughout the school. Multiple screens occupied an entire wall of Beacon's surveillance room, each covering a different area or angle. The assistant headmistress noted that some students looked much different from the application forms, while others looked like they stepped out their resumes. One student, however, caught her eye. As she squinted, the micro retina scanners on the screen detected the act and zoomed in accordingly.

The assistant headmistress inhaled sharply. The image in question was a blonde student with lilac eyes. Slight differences aside, she was almost a carbon copy of another Beacon graduate who the assistant headmistress was all too familiar with. Strapped to her back was a cylindrical sword sheath with a disproportionately small hilt. Though the weapon looked heavy, it appeared she had no difficulty in moving about with it.

"She really did come."

The headmistress of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch, stepped up from behind.

"Yes, it seems she did."

"Well, it looks like the next four years will be interesting for all of us," Glynda smiled, "let's go meet them."

The assistant headmistress smiled as well, but the reason behind it was far different from that of Glynda's smile.

* * *

><p>~Beacon Amphitheater~<p>

Trainees chatted with both newfound friends and old ones as they continued to stream into the Beacon Amphitheater as they found the location for the welcoming speech. As with most academic amphitheaters, it was designed to house a large number of audiences, as well as to amplify the voices of speakers. This, unfortunately, had the side effect of increasing the voices of the students as well. What was once a quiet murmur turned into a dull buzz that grew in volume as students steadily increased the sound of their voice in order to be heard above the other conversations.

Yin found an empty spot at the end of an aisle. Beside the seat sat a girl with giant slab of metal propped between her legs. At first, Yin thought that it was some sort of shield until she noticed the handle folded on the item in question.

"Hi there!" she said smiling, trying to appear as friendly as possible, "this seat taken?"

"No, go right ahead," came the reply from the girl.

As Yin placed her weapon down, she noted the girl's appearance. She had red hair with straight fringes that came down to her shoulders. She wore a purple overcoat with black accents that was zipped despite them being indoors.

"Thanks, I'm Yin Xiao Long." Yin said introducing herself.

"Gaelle Kyveli" Gaelle nodded with a smile.

Speakers activated with a distinctive whine which also doubled as a sign to end all conversations. As the murmurs died a woman stepped up to the podium. She wore a white blouse with a long black skirt that fell to her ankles. Her bright blonde hair, tied in a business knot, contained a few streaks of gray. Despite the sharp design of her glasses, her eyes radiated kindness that would not look out of place of a mother watching over her children.

"Greetings hunters in training!" Glynda's voice projected itself over the entire hall.

"Welcome to your first year in Beacon. It is my pleasure to meet Remnant's future huntsmen and huntresses. You have chosen to embark on the path of service to the people, a noble yet difficult task to achieve… "

As the headmistress delivered her speech, Yin's eyes caught movement at the far right side of the curtains. By sheer coincidence, her seat was position allowed her to see part of the waiting area of the stage. There, among the curtains of the stage behind the headmistress stood a woman in her mid or early thirties.

The woman in question had black hair with red tips. As if to accentuate this fact, her clothes were of the same coloration as well. Her black trench coat, which ended at the knees, had red accents. The thigh-high boots she wore were also black but the insides of the heels were a shade of red. Her coat was secured by a belt buckle with an elaborate rose motif. The belt itself held a large weapon of sorts as well as a few ammo pouches. A long red scarf wound itself around her neck and it swayed softly as if there was a draft in the amphitheater. The woman's gloved hand rested on the hilt of her weapon casually. Despite all of this, her most striking feature was not her choice of colors, but rather her eyes.

She had silver eyes.

As if being called by her thoughts the woman turned her head and locked gazes with Yin. The Headmistress' voice, however, broke the hold.

"…and as such, they will be your partners and teammates for the next four years in Beacon."

There were excited murmurs as the students digested this new piece of information.

"The exam will be overseen by the Assistant Headmistress of Beacon, Professor Ruby Rose," Glynda continued after giving the students a few moments, "Professor Rose?"

The woman in red stepped out from behind the curtains and took her position at the podium.

"Greetings applicants of Beacon," Professor Rose said, her voice flat, "as mentioned by our esteemed headmistress the entry exam will determine your future in Beacon and to a certain degree, that of being a hunter."

The nuance of the word "applicant" had caught the attention of a few people. Weren't they already accepted into Beacon?

"Beacon has always produced world-class hunters, and the reason for that is because we adapt to the changing times," Professor Rose continued as if the students weren't there, "It is for this reason that the exam tomorrow will be slightly different from those of the past. It will be a whole day affair, so I suggest you get some rest in the guest house. We shall meet in the landing pads tomorrow morning. Good day to you all."

With that, she turned and joined headmistress Goodwitch who had also left the stage.

* * *

><p>~Guest quarters~<p>

The students, both male and female, were made to sleep in Beacon's guest quarters for the test tomorrow. This didn't really bother Yin. She knew in advance from her father that the teams would have eventually to share a room regardless of the set-up. It also explained why they were instructed to bring a sleeping bag in the acceptance letter.

Looking around, she noticed that most the students were chatting seemingly excited for the test tomorrow.

"Hey Yin! Carved out your own spot already?"

She looked up to find Nemo with a huge grin that should not have been humanly possible.

"I like my privacy." Yin said hoping he would get the hint.

He did not.

"Anyway, I've great news!" He said with an enthusiasm that sent a primal alarm bell in Yin's subconscious, "I know why Aria Schwann quit the music industry!"

"That's…great." Yin said diplomatically.

Nemo knelt down beside her, still bubbling with excitement.

"Look over there!" He whispered as though they were in the jungle tracking something.

Yin looked at the direction he indicated but all she could see was a medium sized group of people talking. Leaning sideways, she saw the same girl on the news earlier.

Aria Schwann, being a celebrity, was expectedly beautiful enough to warrant a glance if seen walking down the street. She had light brown hair even longer than Yin's that fell to her waist and light green eyes. Surrounded by what appeared to be her fans, Aria talked and smiled whenever someone had spoken to her. She seemed to be managing to hold multiple conversations with different people at once without turning away anyone of them.

"How great is this?! She's attending Beacon!" Nemo exclaimed, "We might even have a few classes together!"

"I'm not saying that she doesn't have any skills but I didn't think they'd just let anyone in." Yin said as she lay down.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nemo inquired, not taking his eyes off his idol.

"You said she was a singer right?" Yin continued, "Being a hunter is as far as you can get from the media, so what's she doing here?"

The question seemed to be enough to break Nemo's trance.

"Yeah, you're right," He mused, "She was doing pretty good too, always topping the charts and the agency she was with is owned by the SDC."

"Could this be a PR stunt by said agency?" Yin asked, exaggerating a yawn that she hoped Nemo noticed.

"I don't think so. If that was the case we would have heard about it on the news." Nemo said, his regular expression coming back, "Well whatever her reason is, I'm sure the school checked out her skill set and cleared it. I mean, like you said, it's not like they'd just let anyone in right?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: And here is Chapter 3! It was 70% done after I posted Chapter 2 but stuff had caught up with me. I've noticed that my chapters are a bit short but I decided to stick with that as they'll be easier to make and follow. Since it's the holidays I probably won't be able to update as much, but I'll type whenever I'm free in order to keep this thing going.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Queen

RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The Red Queen

_"Right now they're still children, so why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role_ _they'll have forever."_

- Professor Ozpin

* * *

><p>Morning had come to Vale. While most people would prepare for work, the students at Beacon were preparing for their first step towards becoming a Hunter. Some of the students were understandably up early, excited about the test. They discussed theories among themselves about what the test would consist of, while others were making temporary alliances to ensure the smoothness of the upcoming exam.<p>

Yin removed her weapon, _Sturm_ _Schalth_, from her locker. She checked the ammo counter for the weapon and the dust clip for her sword. _Schalth_, the sword, didn't have an ordinary blade. The blade itself was formed using the type of dust the user selected from the trigger on the hilt. The necessary dust was stored in an ammo clip located in the hilt and it could contain either a single dust type for particular scenarios or contain multiple dust types for a varied approach to combat.

Satisfied that the weapon was in good order Yin replaced it in its cylindrical sheath, the other half of her weapon. She then attached it to the back of her white and gold trimmed jacket. The jacket itself was custom made as well. It contained a special harness on the inside that attached the jacket to the bodysuit that she wore. This ensured that the jacket wouldn't come off when she decided to use her weapon's alternate form. A special clip on the back held the weapon in place but allowed it swivel to either side. With a flick of her wrist, a small sub-handle popped out to her side from the sheath, ready to be gripped whenever Yin felt she needed to close the distance between her and her opponents.

A bell chimed.

All 1st year students please report to the Beacon landing pad. The entrance exam will start in exactly 30 minutes. All 1st year students please report to the Beacon landing pad…

"Time to get this over with." Yin said to herself.

As she turned she saw the girl Nemo was talking about last night a couple of lockers away. Most of the students had already left for the landing pad, despite the time allowance. The brunette noticed her as well and approached her.

"Hello!" she said amiably, "I was wondering if you would know where the landing pad might be? I was planning on finding it last night but I encountered some…difficulties along the way."

"Like getting mobbed by your fans." Yin thought, slightly amused. Still, the girl did have the right idea.

"There's a map of the campus in the hallway ahead," Yin replied, "I have an idea where it is."

"Wonderful! May I come with you?" She asked.

"Sure"

"Oh! Where are my manners?!" She exclaimed, "I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Aria. Aria Schwann."

"I'm Yin Xiao Long." Yin answered. She noticed that Aria seemed to be waiting for something, but instead broke into a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yin."

* * *

><p>~Beacon Landing Pad~<p>

More than half of the initiates were already present at the landing pad, their excited chatter giving the air an electric buzz. Yin and Aria found themselves a spot near the middle. Being the more imposing of the two, Yin pushed deeper into the crowd and saved a spot for the much shorter Aria to get a better view of the stage. She glanced around but couldn't find Nemo, or even that other girl she sat with…Gaelle was it?

As the last of the students trickled in, a speaker squealed to life signaling that it was about to be used. Professor Ruby Rose, the assistant headmistress, clad in her black and red outfit walked up to the microphone and scanned the crowd. She had, what appeared to be, her normal stolid expression.

Then she spoke.

"Strength, courage, tenacity, determination and intelligence. These are the qualities you will find in any good hunter. However, numbers will only count for so much when faced with a real life scenario. Our world is currently at peace, but it is fragile and we have paid the price of laxity not once, but twice in the past."

"It has been a tradition here at Beacon up to this point to have the trainees search for relics in the Emerald Forest, which will determine your future as well as your team." She continued.

A few students nodded at themselves and each other, having received this tip from their parents or friends of their parents who graduated from Beacon.

"We will not be doing that today."

"Today, for your exam, you will be dropped onto the edge of the Emerald Forest into a clearing we have made. The perimeter is secured three miles out by sentries and droids to ensure no Grimm interrupts the test," Professor Rose said, ignoring the looks of confusion, "but even if that event comes to pass, I'm sure you're all capable of killing a beast."

A few laughed nervously.

"The exam parameters to guarantee your entrance into Beacon is simple: Fight each other until you can fight no more."

This time it was the sputters of a few surprised students that could be heard. They looked about in confusion amongst themselves. Plans made the night before, whether meticulous or generalized, crumbled before the new development. Were they not supposed to train to fight Grimm and not people? This was not what they were told!

"Killing or maiming is absolutely prohibited, and it will be as if you had failed the exam should any of that occur," Professor Rose continued, ignoring the startled reactions of the candidates, "We will be watching."

She gestured towards the waiting airships, whose engines had already begun to warm up.

Some students at the rear began to move towards the waiting bullheads while others hesitated. Professor Rose fixed them with a gaze.

"If you will not do this you cannot enroll in Beacon, I will make sure of that!" She said raising her voice, "Now, get on those transports!"

This time the entire body of students began to move. Some shoved or shouldered their way past the rest.

Yin boarded one of the transports and looked around to see if Aria had made it as well but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. They appeared to have been separated during the crush.

During the minutes of the flight there was an air within the transport was thick with tension. A few distracted themselves by chatting with their nearest companions while a few skulked or kept to themselves.

Before long there was chime, the pilot of the Bullhead informed them that they had arrived at their destination.

* * *

><p>Yin swung her sword in in downwards arc, forcing her opponent into a crouching position. She had fought shielded opponents before so she took advantage of his lack of vision of hiding behind his shield. Yin pried it from his hands and before the student could react, she punched him in the face with her free hand. Her opponent groaned as he sank into unconsciousness. Without awareness the boy couldn't focus and use his Aura to deflect any potential dangers, his body would be vulnerable to the crushing feet or explosive blasts of the chaos around.<p>

Yin struggled to catch her breath. She had fought twelve opponents already in what seemed to have been half a day, a few of them even tried to rush her simultaneously. Nevertheless, they all ended up the same, beaten and...vulnerable. Her hair was aglow and her eyes had taken on their crimson shade. This was not what even she or anyone had expected. Few bothered to help the unconscious or beaten, but they avoided them just the same. Everyone wanted to get into Beacon, so everyone followed the second rule.

Yin glared at the figure on top of the cliff. The person there sat with her legs crossed on a canvas chair, watching the spectacle of teenagers who were beating themselves senseless in more ways than one. On the seat, with her red scarf swaying lazily in one direction, sat the person responsible for all the misery.

Ruby Rose.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Man, the holidays this year was definitely...different. That and coupled with my busy schedule made this update unbelievably long. Other delays included the naming of Yin's weapon which, again, isn't a very good one.

On the bright side, the rest of the team's weapons and abilities, features, backstories etc. are more or less complete. The plot is also complete, and upon reviewing it I realized that it is better to dole out the story in short bursts like this. Its seems more manageable that way. I was told that most bloggers would quit within a year and since my blog survived its a good indicator that I can see this story to the end.

This story has two arcs by the way. Reviews are welcome. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: First Flight

**RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

First Flight

_"Not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless..."_

-Doctor Oobleck, Beacon 4th year review notes, 6th Ed.

* * *

><p>The raven flew over the forests of Vale, rhythmically flapping its wings even as it reached its destination. It perched on a tree and cocked its head to the side. It felt an animal equivalent of disappointment. Contrary to what its instincts had told it, there would be no death here, it would not feed this morning. Still, the trip here wasn't a complete waste. It found the flashes and the glinting metal pretty. Checking one last time to see if there were any predators around, it relaxed itself and enjoyed the show...<p>

* * *

><p>Yin didn't know how the brawl started. She doubted anyone did. When they disembarked from the transports the students looked at each other uncertainly. Would they collectively disobey the headmistress? Was that the test? To see if they valued people over their own personal gains? Over their future as hunters?<p>

No one spoke up. No one gambled on it.

A few started with half-hearted pokes and nervous chuckles. Soon the pokes became jabs. The jabs turned into full swings. Weapons clashed, Dust rounds flew, and Semblances activated as student fought student. Within minutes the awkward scene quickly morphed into a maelstrom of chaos.

Yin caught her breath after she dispatched her latest opponent. Her beautiful hair, which she had earlier swept up into a ponytail, now hung limply, drenched in sweat and covered in dust. The glow from it faded earlier as her Aura reserves returned to normal, which meant she'd have to fight again to reactivate her Semblance. Just then she was jostled from the back and she turned to meet her next foe. Her eyes widened in surprise as Nemo turned around, equally shocked at bumping into her. He carried a long spear that curved towards the end and wore tactical armor over his clothes that Yin had first seen him in. His hair, which looked like he spent as much time as Yin did on her own, looked like hell.

"Oh, hey Yin!", he grinned nervously, looking down at her latest opponent, "Please don't kill me."

"Hrkr!" Nemo choked as Yin's hand closed around his throat and flung him aside.

She raised Schalth and blocked the strike that would have pounded Nemo, and any other student, flat on the ground. Yin's arm rang, even with her natural strength and Aura reserves the force of the blow almost drove her to her knees. The small craters that formed around her feet were a testament to the wielder's might.

Yin pushed the gigantic blade aside and it retreated into the swirling dust. She readied herself for another strike and instead what she received was another surprise. The dust cleared to reveal a familiar redhead. Clad in a purple over coat that was now unzipped with black accents stood the student whom Yin sat with the other day.

"You", came her simple statement.

"Heh, small world." Yin remarked, not lowering her guard even though Gaelle Kyveli didn't raise her weapon.

* * *

><p>Aedan took a short break from the melee close to the forest. He had fought for hours before while training in the academy, but this time it wasn't against practice droids or sparring partners who gave half-hearted responses. He had fought (almost) un-inhibited people of the same, and some even better, caliber than he. While beating such skilled opponents gave him a greater measure of confidence in his abilities, Aedan couldn't understand the reason behind Professor Rose's exam. All his life he was taught that every profession in the world had its purpose. Hunters fought Grimm, the military handled large numbers of Grimm that would have overwhelmed said hunters, and the Police dealt with societal reprobates. Hunters fighting hunters was an alien concept to him.<p>

As his Aura returned slowly to him he heard rustling in the forest a meters away. Straining to hear the source of the disturbance, Aedan recognized a sound that could not have possibly belonged to melee raging behind him.

He only had enough time to yell out one word before he fought for his life as a dark shadow erupted from the foliage, a whirlwind of claw and fang.

"GRIMM!"

* * *

><p>~ Minutes earlier ~<p>

"Professor Rose," reported one of the orbiting transports, "This is Stratos 3, detecting disturbance under the forest canopy bearing Northwest. Disturbance is consistent with massive Grimm movements. Requesting permission to sound the horn and extract the students. Over."

Ruby scanned her scroll as the data was relayed by the pilot of one of the school's Bullheads. She anticipated that it would only be a matter of time until the Grimm noticed the negative energies given off by the students. Even those who did not have the Grimm's ability to detect negative emotions would have spotted the dust cloud or heard the commotion below from a distance. Now the foul creatures were gathering en masse in answer to their primal directive: Destroy Man.

"Denied."

"Uh, come again ma'm?" This time the pilot sounded confused.

"Stratos 1 to 4, Whittle their numbers down, but do not evacuate the students. Stratos 5 continue to provide overwatch."

"Uh, yes Ma'm. Providing fire support." The pilot tried one more time, "It looks like there's a lot of them."

"Life's full of unpleasant surprises pilot." Ruby said, rubbing two gloved fingers together.

* * *

><p>~ Forest clearing ~<p>

In the early days of Remnant, there were as many languages and dialects as there were human settlements. This understandably led to some...conflict when groups first made contact with each other. As time passed, languages became more streamlined or understandable. Kingdoms formed, trade was established, treaties signed and alliances made further weakening the barrier between cultures. Yet, there was one word that stood the test of time. It was a word that united primitive tribes and the mighty Kingdoms of the present. It was a word that children recognized as soon as they were able to speak. It was a word that prompted only two possible actions for Man.

"Grimm!"

Yin, Nemo and Gaelle turned to source of the cry, just in time to see a dark-haired student get tackled by a Beowulf. The two struggled for a moment before the boy finally drove his sword through the gut of the creature. Yet it was not even the beginning.

Almost as if on cue Grimm of various sorts charged out of the forest, the stuff of nightmares, intent on slaughtering the children of Man.

A series of sharp barks sounded and the front row of Grimm was cut down as high explosive rounds tore through their ranks.

Yin looked up and saw the that four of the transports were blazing away with their forward mounted auto-cannons. However, they made no move to land or lower themselves within reach of the students.

The students stopped fighting, realizing the danger before them and turned to face the enemy.

"Yin!" the group turned to see Aria running towards them. She was carrying two slightly large silver pistols. "What should we do?"

"Signal the transports!" Yin said, "and tell the rest to bring the wounded to the rear!"

"I already tried to contact the transports!" Aria replied with mounting panic, "They're not answering!"

"What do you mean they're not responding?!" Nemo asked, forgetting for a moment that his musical idol was in front of him.

"They were told not to evacuate us."

The group turned to Gaelle, who merely shrugged.

"Most likely reason."

"Man, that's just sick!" Nemo whined, "Who'd give that kind of order anyway?"

"Never mind!" ,Yin snapped, though she had an idea as to who did give the command, "The transports' ammunition is going to run out soon!"

She pointed to Aria and Nemo. "You two bring the wounded to the rear, tell the others to do the same."

"Gaelle, you're with me."

As Aria and Nemo ran to do their jobs, Yin flicked her hand and a sub-handle popped up from behind to her free hand. Pressing a third button on the handle, located in a position unlikely to be depressed by accident, her sword's cylindrical sheath came loose and began its transformation. She slammed her sword into its place and by the time she hefted the weapon it had become a triple-barreled gatling gun.

Gaelle, likewise had turned her giant sword into...a rocket launcher. She smiled at Yin.

Yin returned the expression. She was liking this person, more and more.

They advanced together.

The gatling gun made a buzzing sound as it added its firepower to that of the transports, while Gaelle picked her targets more carefully, focusing on clumps of Grimm or the larger ones. The rest of the students followed their example and unloaded onto the approaching horde.

The Grimm still kept coming.

Despite the hail of bullets that would have broken a human charge the Grimm ignored their losses and plowed into the defensive line of students who barely had enough time to switch to their weapons' close-combat form.

Yin pulled her sword out in a reverse grip, removing a Beowulf's outstretched arm and slashing at its throat. Gaelle on the other hand smashed her sword onto the ground creating a blast wave that disoriented several Grimm which their opponents desperately exploited.

Just then the transports' guns fell silent, having expended their ammunition in the few minutes of support. Some students looked on in anguish as they departed, not even coming close to the rear where the unconscious forms of their comrades where guarded by a handful of their friends.

"Don't let any of them through!" Someone yelled, "The others are helpless out cold!"

* * *

><p>~ Clifftop ~<p>

Ruby was watching the desperate fight unfold down below when her scroll chimed.

"Professor Rose, how are things?"

"Just fine, Professor Goodwitch." Ruby replied innocently.

"Yes, I can see that..." The image of Glynda in her office clearly showed that she had her own access to the "exam" Ruby had planned.

"Well, be sure to halt your test once things get out of hand." Glynda said sternly, her old persona rising to the surface, "I can see what you're trying to teach them, but there are several factors that constitute an attempt to influence the outcome and this may lead to the point of the lesson being lost to some."

"Of course Ma'm." Ruby replied.

A few seconds after the call ended a roar shook the surrounding trees and something huge bounded out of the forest, tossing students aside like ragdolls.

Ruby leaned forward on her chair, suddenly interested in the new development.

"It won't be such a dull week after all."

* * *

><p>~ Forest Clearing ~<p>

"What on Remnant is that?!" Yin didn't bother turning, recognizing Aria's voice. She was much more worried about the giant rampaging gorilla-like Grimm assaulting the students. She had never seen nor heard of this type of Grimm before.

Simply put it was massive. Despite its hunched position and utilizing its arms for some of locomotion it was over two meters tall. The Grimm's chest, thighs and forearms were covered in the bone-like material Grimm had over their body. Spikes grew on its back, indicating its age, while sharp bone protrusions grew on its knuckles. Its incisors were as long as a person's finger while the rest of teeth, though shorter in comparison, were equally sharp.

It swung its armored fists wildly, knocking away students like they were made of wood. When they didn't get up, Yin surmised that they were either injured or unconscious. The beast beat its chest triumphantly and roared a challenge at the onlookers. It looked like a twisted version of a human brawler.

"Its an Ogre." came another familiar voice. Nemo.

This time Yin turned to look at the blue-haired teen who had caught up to them. His expression was serious.

"Its a relatively rare Grimm," he continued explaining, "It has armor as thick as an Ursa's but better in the agility department and..."

"Weak spots?!" Yin interrupted. As fascinating as the information might be, it would have to wait. People were in danger.

"Uh..." Nemo faltered, losing his momentum, "Right! The back of its legs and arms! They have no armor there! There's also a tiny unprotected spot at the base of the neck."

"Alright, then let's-"

"Uh, one more thing." Nemo said interrupting, "They also travel in packs." He pointed to the edge of the forest.

There staying just behind the last few trees were about a dozen more of the creatures. Their red, beady eyes glowed under the treetop shadows making them look demonic. Rather than rush out to aid the lone Ogre on the field they hooted and made, what seemed to be, the Grimm of equivalent of a cheer. Some pounded their fists into the ground, making an eerie tempo.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Aria asked, curiosity overcoming her fear.

"They might see this as a circus." Gaelle said.

"Circus?"

"Some Grimm possess a pack or group like mentality", Nemo explained "Though those kinds are clever, but not smart."

"One problem at a time," Yin cut in, "Gaelle go for its hind legs. Nemo back her up. Aria can you distract it? I'm going for the spot on its neck."

"Sure." Aria said nervously.

The group made for the monster. Gaelle surged ahead when, to everyone's surprise, she activated three microthrusters on the back of her sword.

The Ogre swung one of its giant fists down but it was blocked by an upward swing of the sword. Drawing her sword, Gaelle fired up the thrusters again and dashed to its side. Using her momentum she swung her weapon and there was a sickening crunch as the blade hit the unprotected rear of the Ogre.

It roared in pain and was about to swing its left fist at the redhead when a flash of light distracted it. A small bullet bounced off its face mask followed by a dozen more as Aria fired her two pistols without restraint. Rather than swing at Gaelle it targeted the brunette with its punch instead. Aria dodged with the grace of a dancer, ducking or leaping out of the way of the followup attacks. When it got too close, her twin pistols morphed into two batons, turning aside attacks by using the creature's momentum rather than absorbing them.

The Ogre once more cried out as a curved polearm stabbed the underside of its arms. Nemo pulled the falx back and slashed at its exposed areas again. Using the weapon's long reach he kept the Grimm off balance until Gaelle hit it again, this time directly at the back of a knee. As it knelt, Nemo discouraged its efforts to rise by cutting at the back of the good leg it supported itself with.

Yin saw her chance. While the others kept it busy she ran head on towards the flailing creature. The sub-handle from her weapon flicked out and she depressed the trigger. The gatling gun barked, propelling her overhead as it fired several rounds. Landing behind the creature as she planned, Yin scrambled up its back using the bony spikes as holds. Sensing the human, the Ogre bucked harder intent on throwing her off.

She held on for dear life as she slowly but surely reached the top of the had to duck as it made a last desperate swipe with its one good arm. She depressed the trigger on her sword and emptied the red Dust clip. The weapon hummed as it powered up. Using all of her strength, she plunged the blade downward between the bone-plates and into the back of the creature's neck. Foul Grimm blood splashed at her as she pulled her sword out. Yelling, empowered by her Semblance from the blow, she thrust again and this time the creature slumped to the ground, dead.

Yin rolled off the Ogre's back panting as the others gathered around her.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Aria cheered while Gaelle merely smiled in approval.

"I don't mean to rain on the parade but..." Nemo said pointing towards the forest.

In the desperate fight they had forgotten about the brute's pack mates.

The Ogre's pack growled, jumped and pounded the forest floor hyping themselves into a frenzy. One of them, which looked bigger than the one they killed, appeared to have skipped the procedure and was charged straight away.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Nemo said sadly.

The group prepared themselves for the second attack when the charging Grimm suddenly collapsed, looking like it had run through a giant meat grinder.

"What?" was all Aria could say.

Small objects began to fall lazily from the sky, like leaves during autumn. Nemo snatched one out of the air and examined it.

"Rose petals?" He wondered out loud.

"Look." Gaelle pointed.

Standing past the carcass of the Grimm that continued to shed pieces of sliced flesh with her back towards them was a figure in red. Her trench coat, ending just above the knees was black with red accents. The woman's shoulder length hair, black with tips of crimson, swayed serenely in the wind along with her red scarf.

Ruby Rose hefted the massive scythe on her shoulders, and unseen by the students, smirked at the largest of the Grimm in the pack as if they shared a secret.

The Alpha Grimm glowered at her for a few seconds before loosing a roar. Much to everyone's surprise, the Grimm turned away and melted into the forest but not before the Alpha Grimm gave Ruby one last baleful glare.

Ruby Rose turned smartly on her heels walked back towards the cliff. She touched her earpiece and spoke, confirming Gaelle's earlier guess.

"Stratos flight break holding pattern and retrieve the injured."

* * *

><p>~ Beacon Guest House, several hours later... ~<p>

The sight in the Guest House was hardly what schools would display when recruiting hunter candidates.

Some cried, glad to be alive or simply for the release of the act. Still, some huddled by themselves in corners or places of quiet. Friends inquired about friends or new comrades at the clinic while others spoke of protesting against putting the students in mortal danger on the first day of training. They had suffered more than wounded pride or physical injuries during the day's activity. It was a miracle no one had died or lost a limb.

Word had gotten out that the assistant headmistress had deliberately withheld the transports back when the Grimm attacked and the students thought dark thoughts about the professor. Others confirmed having seen her look on while the students fought to survive against the Grimm, already tired from fighting against their fellow trainees. Nicknames of Professor Rose began circulating, an overwhelming majority of which were slurs. No matter what the students said about her, one thing was clear:

She had easily dispatched a Grimm that took several of them to bring down.

* * *

><p>~ Three days later... ~<p>

It was bright sunny morning, the birds chirped as senior students walked unhurriedly to their assigned classes. It did not properly reflect the dour mood the new students were in. They were called to the amphitheater for an announcement. To no one's surprise Professor Rose walked up to the speaker and looked ready to address them. Some expected her to apologize for her earlier actions or impart on them the purpose of the exercise. A few even hoped that she would praise them for surviving such an ordeal.

They should ave known better.

Wearing her usual stolid expression, she spoke:

"Our world is a cruel and unforgiving place. Our people are under constant threat from monsters within and without. What you have experienced is just a taste of what is to come in the next few years training to be a hunter and beyond when you take the mantle. We cannot afford hesitation or cowardice in our ranks. Though you may laugh, cry or bleed never lose sight of what you fight for! We are all that stand against the darkness and it is by our hand that our people will see another tomorrow!"

Despite her cold attitude, Professor Rose spoke with conviction this one time forcing the students to reevaluate themselves and the profession they had chosen. For most, you were in for life and you had to be prepared to give it if necessary if humanity was to have a chance of surviving.

Later, the teams were assigned by Professor Goodwitch who, along with the Beacon staff, analyzed the footage Ruby and the transport pilots brought back with them during the interim.

It was Yin's team next on the list.

Aria hopped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands. Nemo gave her a thumbs up. Gaelle, in her own quiet way, smiled at them.

"Led by Yin Xiao Long is team... YANG!"

That moment for Yin was a cruel joke of the universe. A reminder of what the world had taken from her when she was barely a child. However, in the coming years she would look back and remember that moment fondly. She didn't know it yet but her once small family would grow again from that day forward. It was a just as well that a picture of the scene was taken by a staff member.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Whew! This was a long one! I was right to separate this from the previous chapter. Yin's semblance was already hinted here, and no, its not like Yang's semblance. Still it is pretty similar with Yin being her daughter and all. We finally have the introductory phase out of the way and its time to get on with the story proper.

Feel free to insert your own battle theme music in your head for the fight scenes.

On a side note, I will be using capital letters for in-universe words such as Dust, Semblance etc. as opposed to their real world counterparts to minimize confusion. Also, if someone can tell me where the justify button is it would be much appreciated.

So here's a recap on the character's weapons:

Yin - Gatling gun/ Sword

Aria - Dual pistols/ Batons

Nemo - Falx/ ? (Didn't have an opportunity to use it here)

Gaelle - Giant sword/ Rocket launcher.

Till next time.


End file.
